


Let It Out

by Ria_JellyFish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gabriel is a sad old bastard let him rest, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sombra tries to be supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: Just gotta have a good cry sometimes.





	Let It Out

“Hey mister grumpy pants, here you are.”

Finding Reaper had broken into a goddamn church was certainly not what Sombra expected when she went out to find him. It almost felt like there should have been a punchline. The night air in Dorado was always warm but it had been increasingly humid lately. It did wonders for her hair as one might expect. In inside of the empty church was like the frozen wastes of Siberia by comparison.

“How did you find me?” Reaper grumbled as Sombra dropped down beside him on the second pew from the back.

“I just followed the sound of Hot Topic and bad one-liners.”

“Very funny.”

Sombra leaned back and tilted her head to one side.

“What are you doing out here, anyway? Brooding?” she asked.

Reaper just huffed and looked away.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The silence that hung between them for a few minutes was heavy and unsettling. She didn’t take Reaper for a religious old coot, but faith comes out in times of desperation she supposed. Or maybe he just wanted someplace cool and quiet to sulk.

He finally spoke after what felt like an eternity, “Soldier 76 knows who the Reaper is.”

 _That_ got her attention.

“Mission in Egypt went to shit,” he continued.

“Yeah I heard. You got shot in the back.”

“No, _I_ shot _him_.”

“Come on Gabe, that’s not how you rekindle an old romance,” she said with a frown, “unless he was a kinky fuck, but hey, I’m not gonna question what you do in the bedroom.”

He scoffed. “Still gonna stick with the ‘Gabe’ thing, huh?”

“It’s that or ‘Angst Lord.’”

“Fair enough.”

She held up both hands defensively. “Hey, I’ll stick to Reaper when we have company, don’t wanna blow your cover or anything.”

Reaper hummed.

“So talk to me, Gabe. Or Reyes. Or Angst Lord. Whatever.”

She thought he hadn’t heard her until he let out a sigh and leaned back.

“Just... thinking too much,” Reaper mused.

“Don’t have to be a drama queen about it.”

He ignored her comment. “Morrison kind of dug up a load of shit.”

It was no secret that Sombra knew the identity of Soldier 76 and the past relationship between Morrison and Reyes, but for the time being she had no intention of distributing the information.

“You gonna let him sweep you up in his arms?” she teased.

“His twink ass couldn’t do that even if he tried.”

Sombra snorted.

“I just... haven’t seen him in years and then he just shows up out of the blue and...” Reaper shook his head. “Even after all the shit that’s happened I can’t hate the bastard.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“I’ve killed so many ex-Overwatch agents that even if he did think I was worthy of redemption then he sure as hell doesn’t anymore!” he snapped.

“They were all double agents though, right?”

“He never fucking believed that shit. Even when it was right in front of him. Said I was being paranoid. UN wanted to give me a goddamn honourable discharge to shut me up and he was gonna let them.”

His breathing had gotten raspy and his form started to lose its shape as black smoke rose in clouds. It took a minute of steady breaths before he started to regain his composure.

“I should fucking hate him, but I can’t.”

Reaper- no, Reyes, this wasn’t the Reaper talking anymore -took a deep breath and looked to the high ceiling.

“Jack...” He let out a long sigh. “God, what must he think of me now?”

He sounded tired, hopeless, so utterly broken that even Sombra found herself feeling sympathetic. More so than simple pity.

She remembered being a child, seeing the propaganda around the organisation known as Overwatch and thinking how cheesey and unrealistic it all was. But even when she knew it was all just honeyed sickeningly sweet bullshit, it still left her feeling as if she could take on the world.

Seeing how it had fallen, how the once proud leaders were mere shells of themselves... even her cynical self could see what a loss it had been. Not just to those in the organisation, but all those it had helped.

“Well, I think you’re pretty neat.”

She could feel him staring at her but didn’t return the look.

Not until she heard what sounded like a sob.

Sombra leaned into his side, offering an arm around his shoulder that could only be describe as awkward. She wasn’t talented in the whole ‘emotional comfort’ department, but seeing an old soldier cry was making her more uneasy than she would care to admit.

Reyes pawed uselessly at his mask, debating whether or not to remove it. Sombra simply huffed.

“Come on, you’ll end up drowning in your angst if you don’t give yourself some space.”

“I’d rather not...” he muttered, his voice so weak that it was almost unrecognisable.

“If you think your Leroux Phantom-looking ass is gonna scare me off then I’m offended at how little you think of me.”

Reyes chuckled. “That’s awfully cultured for you.”

“What can I say? A girl’s gotta love the classics,” she said with a smirk.

After a pause, he let out a sigh. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Nope.”

He seemed to be struggling to maintain a solid form, but she decided not to comment on it. With shaking hands, he slid the mask free and dropped it as if it were some diseased creature.

Honestly? It took all her composure not to let out a shriek.

He was like a corpse that had been left out in the sun too long, but with an extra dozen or so eyes that kept shifting position every time they closed. Half of his jaw was rotten to the bone, as if it had been blown off and never regenerated.

“The extra eyes are cool,” Sombra joked. Reyes smiled despite the obvious discomfort of his skin attempting to knit itself back together.

“Usually it’s less of a mess,” he said, “but emotions are kinda crazy right now.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Another wave of sobs wracked through him and Sombra tried her best not to flinch at how far gone parts of his form were.

“That’s it, big guy, just let it all out...” she offered, hoping she didn’t sound as disgusted as she felt, “hey, best case scenario your boyfriend is into necrophilia.”

Reyes spluttered and let out a choked sound that she assumed was a chuckle. “Jesus fucking Christ. I’m kinkshaming Jack Morrison.”

Sombra joined him in laughter. “You fool! That only makes him stronger!”

“Oh my God, stop, my stomach is starting to hurt.”

“Hey, at least you’re not crying anymore.”

“Don’t go telling everyone that you saw the Reaper crying, I have an image to maintain.”

“What? The image of an emo teenager?”

“Hey, if they don’t take me seriously then it just gives me more space to do what I want and I’m not about to complain about that.”

They couldn’t sick around much longer as one of the townsfolk turned up to see what all the shouting was about. But even if he never mentioned it again, Sombra could see the tension ease from the Reaper’s form.

He was a grown ass man who needed to cry sometimes, but he could sort out his relationship problems himself.

That didn’t mean Sombra wouldn’t stick her nose in if it looked interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll start to beta read my stuff before I post it again. But not today.
> 
> I literally just wrote this in like an hour so if it doesn't make sense then that's why.
> 
> I'll edit this later. *never gets around to editing*
> 
> \- Ria -


End file.
